Pediu Por Isso
by Roquira Marani
Summary: Será que podemos afirmar que ninguém é totalmente bom ou mau? (Darkfic)


.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: _Naruto não é meu, mesmo que eu queira muito mesmo. Fic escrita há algum tempo, em um momento meio obscuro da minha vida, bom na verdade eu acho que sempre fui meio obscura mesmo, mesmo sem perceber._

**TRATA DE ASSUNTOS FORTES!**

**Estão avisados.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Pediu Por Isso..._**

**_Capítulo Único_**

**_+18_**

.

.

.

_Será que aproximar-se de um sequestrador é uma doença? Será que criar um casulo de normalidade no âmbito de um crime é uma síndrome? Ou será que é justamente o oposto: uma estratégia de sobrevivência em uma situação sem saída?_

.

.

.

Nem tudo acaba, foi ele que pediu por isso, nós somos tão felizes, não ia deixar tudo acabar assim.

**Ele pediu por isso...**

Depois de tudo que passamos juntos ele queria me deixar? Não, não podia acreditar.

Confesso que no começo sentia nojo quando ele me tocava, seu toque era repugnante e me dava ânsia.

E ainda mais por ser totalmente contra a minha vontade. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes ele me estuprava com força e violência ou quando ele me cortava e me fazia sangrar, meu sangue puro, meu sangue inocente, meu sangue intensamente vermelho.

.

.

.

Amá-lo é como guiar um Maserati novo numa rua sem saída

Mais rápido que o vento, apaixonado como o pecado

Terminando tão de repente

Amá-lo é como tentar mudar de ideia

Uma vez que você já está voando em queda livre

Como as cores no outono, tão fortes antes de esmaecerem

.

.

.

Mas aprendi a amá-lo. Aprendi a gostar dos seus toques, era uma sensação boa, era viciante, e me confortava. Ele ainda me machucava algumas vezes, mas eu sentia prazer, era assim que ele me mostrava seu amor. Por que ele me amava. Eu sabia disso, eu sei. E ainda o amo, um amor doentio, gostoso, quente e vermelho.

**Ele pediu por isso...**

Ele tinha cortado meus cabelos uma semana depois que eu havia chegado ali, meus lindos e longos cabelos rosados, mas segundo ele:

_"—São lindos e macios, amo seus cabelos, mas quero-os curtos, não quero você com cara de menininha, porque você será minha mulher, minha vadia, e te quero assim _—_ disse com um chumaço de cabelo nas mãos, enquanto me cheirava – quero ver seu belo rosto enquanto estiver lhe fodendo – mas mesmo tirando seus cabelos, não sei se conseguirei tirar-lhe essa inocência de seus olhos, isso é irritante, e me deixa fodidamente excitado."_

Já iria fazer uns três anos que ele havia me sequestrado, na época eu tinha quinze anos e ele vinte e três. Eu sabia que ele me desejava, mas achava que era só por causa da forte rixa que ele tinha com seu irmão mais novo, o qual era meu namorado.

Trouxe-me para uma cidade desconhecida, que a pouco tempo descobri que era do outro lado do país, já que com muito custo consegui fazê-lo me levar para dar uma volta. Com o tempo, ele ficou mais flexível, mas nunca deixou sair sozinha. Ele só me deixa sozinha quando vai trabalhar, nunca ia em viagens da empresa.

Houve uma semana que ele passou sem ir em casa, a única viagem que ele foi. Pensei que ele tinha me deixado, foi uma das piores sensações que já senti.

.

.

Perdê-lo foi azul como eu nunca havia conhecido

Sentir a sua falta foi cinza escuro, completamente sozinha

Esquecê-lo foi como tentar saber sobre alguém

Que nunca encontrei

Mas amá-lo foi vermelho

Amá-lo foi vermelho

.

.

.

Morávamos em uma bela casa afastada do centro, era tão lindinha por fora, para não levantar nenhuma suspeita do monstro que habitava ali dentro.

Enquanto eu cortava lentamente seus cabelos que tanto amo. Cabelos negros como o breu, cabelos que são meus, porque tudo nele era meu, assim como tudo que eu fosse ou tivesse seria dele, ele mesmo me disse isso. Ele gritava, dizia para eu parar, e que quando eu saísse dali iria me dar um de seus castigos.

Mas eu sabia que ele se ver livre de mim, ele havia me falado que iria me soltar, que iria me deixar, que queria que eu fosse livre, livre dele.

Ele não queria falar, mas sabia que ia ser difícil para ele. Aquilo era como uma prova de amor para mim. Mas quem disse que queria uma porra de uma prova de amor? Eu sabia que ele me amava.

Eu sei que ele me ama, daquele jeito torto dele, mas é real.

Estava me sentindo estranha de novo, mas não liguei e eu fui rápida e o prendi com mais força ainda, o amarrei bem forte. Ele disse que iria me torturar até que não restasse nada de mim, e eu sabia que se ele se soltasse eu iria apanhar muito feio, ele ama estar no controle, era primordial para ele, sempre.

_Oh não, mas aquela era a minha vez de brincar._ – diz uma vozinha na minha cabeça

Tem pouco tempo que comecei a sentir—ouvir— isso, era como se outra pessoa tomasse meu corpo, eu me sentia anestesiada.

.

.

.

Tocar nele foi como perceber que tudo o que eu queria

Estava na minha frente

Memorizá-lo foi tão fácil quanto saber todas as palavras

Da sua velha canção favorita

Brigar com ele foi como tentar resolver palavras-cruzadas

E perceber que não há resposta certa

Lamentar por ele foi como desejar

Que você nunca tivesse descoberto

Que o amor pudesse ser tão forte

.

.

.

No momento em que eu passava a faca em seus dedos, ele me encarava frio mas com fúria, mas eu queria que ele me implorasse misericórdia. Nunca havia me sentido tão viva sempre seríamos eu e ele, nós, e sempre seríamos um. Eu o encarava memorizando cada traço daquele belo rosto.

Como não podia amá-lo? Ele é tão perfeito, e tão defeituoso ao mesmo tempo, mas amo todos seus defeitos, por que eles fazem o homem que ele é.

Eu caminhava com a faca por todo seu corpo maravilhoso e assassino, corpo que amo muito, o sangue vermelho que se destacava na sua pele branca, apenas uma lágrima saiu de seus olhos.

.

.

Oh, red  
Burning red

.

.

.

Oh, vermelho

Vermelho ardente

_._

_._

_Oh mas apenas uma, ele que já me fizera derramar tantas._ – aquela maldita voz disse

**Não chore meu amor você pediu por isso...**

Como ele podia ser tão inexpressivo, umas das coisas que eu odiava nele, não, eu o odeio por completo, com a mesmo intensidade que o amo.

Ele desmaiou pela perda de sangue.

Isso ás vezes me assusta, eu amava tanto seu irmão Sasuke, mas até isso ele tirou isso de mim, ele tirou tudo de mim.

Eu queria tanto matá-lo, tirar-lhe a vida, nada mais justo não?

Aproximei a faca de sua garganta, era só dar um corte certeiro e pronto, tudo estaria resolvido. Vamos Sakura! Vamos! Você consegue! – falava para mim mesma.

**Ele pediu por isso...**

Mas no fundo sabia que nunca faria isso.

Ele era meu, meu tudo, e eu era o nada dele, aquilo que o preenchia seu vazio, aquele vazio que tanto o atormentava. Claro que ele nunca me dissera isso, mas com o tempo aprendi a desvendar seus olhos, esses obscuros olhos enigmáticos e tristes.

Senti minha sanidade voltando aos poucos, mas não me arrependi do que fiz.

Bom como não faria nada, o desamarrei e limpei seus ferimentos com cuidado para que não inflamassem ou algo do tipo. Tive que aprender a me virar desde que cheguei aqui, por que não era toda vez que ele estava disposto a limpar os ferimentos que ele mesmo havia feito.

Com muito custo o deitei na cama que tinha ali, e o coloquei em posição em que achava que ficaria confortável, e fui me tomar um banho, eu estava toda suja de sangue, e pela primeira vez não do meu sangue, e sim do meu querido amado.

Fiz uma comida bem gostosa, seu prato favorito: lasanha. Nunca entendi essa obsessão dele por lasanhas.

Fiquei vendo TV na sala e sempre ia lá ao quarto, mas ele não acordava, não sei se ficava preocupada caso ele não acordasse ou com o que ele irá fazer depois de acordado, cheguei perto e senti que ele estava respirando.

A lasanha ficou pronta eu desliguei o forno, não estava com fome, mas estava cansada, então fui para o quarto e me deitei ao lado dele, e adormeci tão rápido.

Acordei e logo que abri meus olhos quase tive um enfarto, ele estava de pé me encarando intensamente. Parecia que já havia tomado banho. Não gostei de seu cabelo curto. _Fiz merda!_ Assim ele me lembra ainda mais ao Sasuke, que me lembra a minha vida antiga, não gosto de relembrar o passado, não mesmo.

—Ita... – ia começar, mas ele me interrompeu.

—A lasanha estava uma delicia – disse ele com um sorriso pequeno.

Como eu o amava, e que ódio que isso me dá. Mas uma coisa de muito errado nisso, ele parecia calmo, e muito tranquilo, uma tranquilidade que me aterrorizava.

—Que bom que gostou. – disse disfarçando meu nervosismo, se ele não iria falar sobre o acontecimento de mais cedo, eu não que não iria falar.

Tentei me levantar, mas percebi que estava presa à cama.

Ah, cara estava muito ferrada.

—Não tão depressa flor. Eu queria te soltar, para que você pudesse viver uma vida normal longe de mim, mas eu nunca iria conseguir e pelo visto você também não — disse parecendo feliz, eu não estava entendo nada – você se divertiu com o que fez?

—... —não respondi e ele se aproximou, ele ia me matar, sempre odiou ser dominado, ou preso, qualquer coisa do tipo.

—Perguntei se você se divertiu? — perguntou segurando meu rosto de modo bem rude.

—Me deliciei com cada momento. — eu disse sorrindo cínica.

—Se gostou, porque ainda está com esse maldito brilho inocente em seus olhos? —disse me dando um tapa relativamente forte no rosto.

E eu ri, na verdade gargalhei, caralho, a insanidade estava voltando novamente.

—E o que vai fazer agora Ita-kun? — perguntei inocente.

—Vou lhe dar seu castigo. — disse subindo em cima de mim e me beijando de maneira tão rude e violenta que chegava a machucar, porra como doía, mas eu gostava, eu amava. – ri mentalmente.

**_Eu pedi por isso._**

.

.

.

* * *

**Olá, pessoas!**

**O que acharam?**

**Quero saber a opinião de vocês!**

**Sei que esse não é um gênero que agrada muito, mas escrevi porque veio em mim tão forte que eu precisava por para fora.**

**Sei lá, maluquices da minha cabeça obtusa.**

**Enfim, até amanhã!**

**Sim, fofuxos amanhã teremos novos capítulos de Savin' Me e Liberte Meu Coração, então até lá.**

**Beijos**


End file.
